


Am I Turning Into an Effigy

by Shoulderpads



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Based off imagery in tranz, Bodily Fluids, Gen, Possession, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulderpads/pseuds/Shoulderpads
Summary: I wanted to drink some of that maybe 2D’s possessed juice and play with some of the imagery from Tranz. And be mean too I guess.





	Am I Turning Into an Effigy

2D swayed on his feet. They’d just finished filming for Tranz and it took more out of him than he thought. The lights gave him a headache. 

“Hey ‘D? You ok?” Russel seemed to materialize in front of him, face concerned. 

2D blinked a few times to sharpen his vision, “Huh? Oh yeah, just gotta use the toilet.”

Russel nodded, but the worry didn’t smooth from his forehead or clear from his eyes, “Ok, you let us know if you need anything.”

“I’m fine,” 2D snapped and stumbled away towards the studio’s bathroom. After what felt like a million twists and turns through the same smeared walls, he made it to the bathroom. Someone should really fix the way it was tilted. 

He leaned against the sink, hands shaking. His head swam and he didn’t understand. He hadn’t taken more than his actual prescription, hadn’t done so in months, so why did he feel so fuzzy? It’s wasn’t even the normal kind of fuzzy he was used to. He glanced up. That was another thing he didn’t understand. Why had his eyes stayed white so long? They’d never gone this long with going back to his usually black. 

He groaned and pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the mirror. Maybe he should’ve taken more of his pain meds with the way his head was going. Maybe it was from the way Ace kept rocking back and forth. What was he? A fucking wooden horse? 

Would the audience like that? Would it distract them? Would they hate it? 2D didn’t know. Maybe he should’ve made him do a take without it. What if this ruined everything? What if they hated it and called 2D a failure, unfit to do things in his own? His throat constricted and he clenched his aching teeth. 

But his body rebelled, choking him into coughing a thick string of saliva. He collapsed even more over the sink when his middle clutched, gasping and sputtering over the drain. He gagged and the clear saliva turned into a dark sludge with the consistency of mucus and a sheen that glimmered green where the light hit it. It kept coming as he heaved and convulsed, fingers digging into the sink’s porcelain edges. Between the retching that squeezed him painfully, he caught flecks of red in the muck that made his nausea that much worse. Distantly he registered the whimpers coming from the back of his throat. 

When it finally slowed to a halt, he stood up and regarded his reflection. Sweat matted his hair to his face, snot streamed from his nose and mixed, with the strings of black on his chin and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, stained green by the goop slowly clogging the sink. 

He brushed a trembling fist under his nose before collapsing bonelessly into the tile floor and bringing up his knees. 

Someone should really fix the way it swayed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dive into writing Gorillaz fic, so hopefully it was good! Let me know if I should play around and expand on this!
> 
> Chat with me at Shoulderpads-McGee2 on tumblr :^)


End file.
